A Shot To My Heart
by Kari213
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata...Why are you hiding? You weren't this shy, stuttering girl when I saw you holding that gun. Don't you lie to me Hyuuga. You can't hide who you are. You're the Yakuza leader's daughter: My enemy. AU Fic -POSSIBLY DROPPED-
1. Chapter 1

It has been a while. I actually thought that no one supported sasuhina anymore. After looking at deviantarts and fanfics here, I stand corrected. Well this was something I had in mind a LONG time ago but didn't write since I can't seem to form words in a publishable way.

'_italics'_ = thinking

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>"Good morning Ojou-Sama!"<p>

Hinata faltered a bit. Having been greeted like that was equivalent to an alarm clock – grateful that this does not repeat throughout the morning. She gathered herself and lightly bowed along with a greeting. Hyuuga Hinata, a sixteen year old in Konoha Gakuen, has dealt with this on a daily basis.

The Hyuuga Family is a yakuza group. Unlike some of the other mafia-like groups, the Hyuuga are very refined and does not show the crude, menacing physical features the typical yakuza have. Even with the lack of their physically terrifying character, they hold their heads high and emit their strength through their oppressive presence and skill.

Hyuuga Hinata, the eldest daughter of the yakuza head, has been sheltered throughout her childhood. She had been trained to toughen herself to meet with any intrusions that may disrupt her life. Her training had been long and hard due to her kind and naïve nature she inherited from her mother. Finally convincing her father, this will be the first time Hinata will go to school.

To not raise a commotion, Hinata took the liberty of hiding her position by dressing like – what teenagers called to be – a nerd. Although she has never been outside of the complex walls, she did read manga like any normal teenager. Hinata got nerd persona from what she read. Here she was, attired in the emblematic blue and white school uniform with the skirt all the way to her calves. Her long dark hair in braids and huge nonprescription glasses completed her 'disguise'.

At the end of the walkway of men, Hinata was met with a younger generation Hyuuga wearing the male Konoha uniform. Hyuuga Neji, a tall figure with long brunette hair tied at the near end. His forehead was covered with a band, which had the Hyuuga mark of the branch family. He had been instructed by the Hyuuga Head to protect Hinata ever since he was young. His next mission is to guide her safely throughout the year beyond the compound.

"Good morning Neji-Niisan." Hinata smiled politely at her cousin.

Neji gave a bow. "Ojou-Sama."

They walked out towards the empty streets towards school. After a few minutes of being earshot away from the compound Hinata gathered herself to speak to her cousin. "Please do not address me like that anymore."Neji glanced down at Hinata looking face forward at their route like she never said anything.

"You are my Ojou-Sama…" Neji stated the fact following her suit in focusing in front.

"I will attract attention during school of my upbringing if you continue to call me that. Please call my name informally and if possible like you have never met me. At school you can be free without me as a burden." Her tone was strict, yet soft at her request. Hinata knew that she had been bringing Neji down with having the responsibility of guarding her. She just wanted her cousin to have a nice life outside of the Hyuuga compound.

Neji has never once thought of Hinata as a burden. "If you say I can be free, then you will have no problem of having me freely guard you."

Hinata giggled at her cousin's wordplay. "I give up, but please do so from afar."

More students started to fill the next streets as Neji started to drift apart from Hinata. Neji understood Hinata's pleas and wandered a few feet away from her. She mentally thanked him and started to blend in along the sides as she reached the gates.

Hinata met Neji in the principal's office shortly after the bell chimed throughout the building. The principal was well aware of their backgrounds. Tsunade felt no threat to it – to Hinata's relief – and treated them like ordinary students. Hinata was also happy to hear that they had the principal's help with maintaining her guise. Receiving the schedules, Hinata and Neji separated to their proper grade levels.

Hinata reached the door of her homeroom: 2A. She took a deep breath before knocking the door. _'Showtime.' _A brunette middle aged male opened the door, which she assumed to be her sensei.

"Hello, may I help you?" He seemed nice, despite having a long scar across his nose from what seemed to be an old knife wound.

Hinata went into her personality she thought up a few days ago. Head bent down adorned with a red blush, she shakily handed her slip from the principal. She slowly gazed at her sensei and was studying his face of any unwelcomed emotions from reading the note.

"Welcome. My name is Umino Iruka. I go by Iruka-Sensei." Iruka's smile was surprisingly warm, which was different from all of the strict gazes of the Hyuuga.

Iruka guided Hinata inside the classroom and tried to get everyone's attention. "Class, you have a new classmate joining us." He signaled Hinata to introduce herself.

Hinata turned to the chalkboard to write her name. Her hand shook under the eyes following her moves. She turned to the class once more. "G-Good m-morning…M-My name is…H-Hyuuga H-H-Hinata…I-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Laughter erupted from the blond boy's interruption. Iruka yelled at him for being rude. "But Iruka-Sensei! I can't hear her, she speaks so soft!"

"Also, we can't read that name on the board." Another comment came from within the class as a gust of laughter returned.

Iruka threatened the class with more homework if anyone else interrupts, which obviously worked. "I'm sorry Hinata. Please continue."

"Uh…Um…Nice to m-meet you…!" Hinata completed her 'introduction' with a bow.

"Well…You may sit in the empty seat in the back near the window."

Hinata clutched her schoolbag tightly to her chest as she passed the row of students. The sidelong glances followed her as she walked. She seated in the desk and focused on her sensei, fidgeting under the quick side glances of her classmates.

The bell rang and some students began filing out. Iruka saw Hinata was confused and called her forward. "I'm sure that being homeschooled your entire life makes high school seem alien to you."

Iruka saw a few students making their way to the door. "Shikamaru! Chouji! Come here and help Hinata, won't you?"

"Why us? So troublesome." The bland faced teen complained at having to deal with responsibility.

Iruka strained a smile at the kind of respect he gets. "Just do it."

Chouji stopped his munching to smile at Hinata. "Hi. I'm Akimichi Chouji and this lazy bum is Nara Shikamaru."

Hinata gave a shaky greeting to both of them. Shikamaru replied with a nod of the head and Chouji offered her some snacks. Hinata was getting along here just fine. Hinata listened to Chouji's mouthful instructions and some of Shikamaru's small advice.

"Here's a warning. Don't get involved with the popular snobs. From your looks, you would just be a useless pawn to their bidding." Shikamaru had taken a small interest in the quiet Hyuuga, mostly for not being as troublesome as most women.

"T-Thank you…Nara-San." Hinata smiled sheepishly. _'I have no intention of doing so whatsoever.'_

"Another thing: Chouji…Shikamaru." Shikamaru pointed to Chouji and himself. "Learn it. None of that formal junk."

"Ok…C-Chouji-San…S-Shikamaru-San…"

Chouji smiled. "It's close enough. By the way Hinata-Chan, mostly everyone here is called by their first name when you're friends."

'_So fast?' _Hinata blinked in bewilderment and then flushed. "We…a-are f-f-friends?"

"Of course."

The rest of the day flew by like a dream for Hinata. She had made…friends: high school friends. In addition to Shikamaru and Chouji, she met a stoic young man named Aburame Shino in her art class. Even though he was quiet, he made great company. This makes it a total of…three friends on the first day.

By the end of school, Hinata was on her way home. She could feel the watchful gaze of Neji from behind. Once they were in the deserted street, Neji caught up with Hinata. When asked, Hinata talked about her day with a glowing smile.

"Please call me Hinata, at least while we are alone." Hinata did not like the stiff treatment she receives, especially from her cousin whom she considers as her own brother." How was your day, Neji-Niisan?"

"It was…fine."Neji tried recalling the past hours. "It was definitely strange…"

Hinata blinked innocently. "How so?"

"I met some…interesting people. A student, Rock Lee, apparently views me as his best friend and his friend, TenTen, has strange ways to treat him."

Hinata perked up in interest. "Is this…TenTen-San…your friend?"

"None of them are my friends. They just tend to stick to me." Neji had more important things to worry about and did not need the inconveniences of friends to disrupt the protection of his Ojou-Sama.

Hinata was getting confused. "But…You address her by her first name. Did you not?"

"You are mistaken. She…does not have a last name for she is an orphan."

"O-Oh…" Hinata's face dropped.

"Please do not worry. She is quite content and has no shame in her background." Neji tried comforting Hinata from her current distress. "I…will introduce her to you. She is a nice girl and she may even be your friend."

Hinata was curious. This girl has to be strong and brave to put up with a lot of grief. She wanted to meet this person. "Can I?"

"Of course. She seems very friendly."

Hinata smiled in glee.

"Now…Ojou…I mean Hinata-Sama. Please tell me the full names of your friends."

Hinata saw Neji's look. "No. You do not need to search my friends. It is an invasion of their privacy."

Neji frowned at Hinata's naivety. "I am only going to look at their basic backgrounds to see if you are with the right people."

"I can tell which crowds I join in." Hinata huffed at Neji's behavior. "Please do not tell me you intend to look further in on TenTen-San and Rock Lee-San. That is wrong to search furthermore. You should at least have their consent and ask them in a straightforward manner."

Neji scoffed. "Humans are lying creatures, Hinata-Sama. They sprinkle their words over the truth and later all you will ever see are those lies that continue to pile up."

"That is true." Hinata steeled her eyes, meeting Neji's gaze. "There are some lies that protect you and…although they are hiding their true selves, they may not have the strength to show their true colors. That is why, as friends, we need to show that we are worthy enough for them to trust us."

Neji stared at Hinata's unwavering, passionate eyes. He knows she is also talking about herself, for putting on a façade at the whole school. All her life, Neji had never seen Hinata interact with companions of her own. The Hyuuga Compound did not have a lot of children, so he was the closest friend she could depend on. Even though he was faced with the same circumstances, he did not need friends and never saw Hinata as friend – much less a cousin – until she was 13. "I understand, Hinata-Sama. I will not research friends, but you must let me meet them sometime so **I** can judge their character."

Hinata broke into a smile. "That seems fair."

* * *

><p>"Hinata." Iruka called out to her before the class changed rooms. "How are you fitting in?"<p>

"I-I…am d-d-doing f-fine…Thank you…"

"That is good. If you ever need help, you can come to me. I am also a guidance councilor." Iruka's smile was warm and comforting.

"Y-Yes."

As Hinata walked out into the hallways, the quietness of the halls unconsciously heightened her senses. A group of girls ahead were snickering while they snuck stares at her. _'Could they be laughing at me?'_

She pretended not to notice them, remembering Shikamaru's warning. Then she felt a foot cross in front of hers, causing her to fall. More cackling from above brought her full attention to the high headed females.

"Watch where you're going new kid. You should know about the hierarchy of this school, so being the –oh so generous– person that I am, I shall give you the briefing." The pink haired girl looked as if she should be awarded the Nobel Peace Prize.

Hinata gathered herself and stood to semi-meet the girl's eyes, partly to keep her guise in place and another to read what the girl might be thinking.

"First order of business is that Uchiha Sasuke is MINE. Got it?" The sickly sweet smile plastered across her face was indeed frightening.

"W-Who's that…?" _'Oh no! Do not let it be some idol that everyone worships!'_

The pink haired girl's crew gasped in shock. "How can you **not** know the most godly man on earth!"

"Where have you been? In a cave?"

'_I was stuck at home for the past ten years…well I suppose that can be equivalent to a cave... more like a prison.'_

"Now, now ladies. Don't scare the newbie." The pink leader had this preppy attitude of superiority.

"Sakura! We are late on schedule. Sasuke-Kun will be gone soon." Her crony nudged the pinkette.

"Oh! Let's go!" Sakura pivoted her heels in the opposite direction. She crooked her neck behind and flashed a sweet smile. "Ciao~! Don't forget what I said. Kaay?"

Hinata gazed at their returning backs in bewilderment. _'I suppose it was a good thing that I did not avoid being tripped. But Neji-Niisan will be angry if he sees this scrapes on my hands.'_

She never understood the concept of nerds. Nerds attracted more attention than they intended to do so. They brought attention to themselves for being _different_ and their presence is noticed by that. In the shoujo manga she read, nerds were always ignored or in the background as side characters. Then again, nerds were always used as main characters transforming into beautiful girls. Hinata was starting to think that being a nerd was not the best way. _'Neji-Niisan did always say that manga is full of nonsense.'_

It was too late to change so drastically now that she finally made friends. Hinata feared that she would lose her friends if she showed her true self. It made her feel lonely to have no friends that she could connect with. Hinata decided that she would pull off the disguise until her friends would be understanding.

'_First, I have to go to the infirmary and hope the injuries will disappear in a day or two. If it lasts any longer, the Hyuugas barge into the school to seek retribution.'_

* * *

><p>"Principal, PLEASE! Go finish your work!"<p>

"But Shizune~! It keeps piling up. Everyday there is paperwork." Tsunade whined.

Shizune, the school doctor, was tending to Hinata's light wounds when the principal showed up unannounced. "Then finish your paperwork on time!"

Tsunade planted herself on the infirmary bed. "Oh yea." She pulled herself upright in a sitting position. "How is school for you Hinata? And you don't have to worry; Shizune here knows everything so relax."

"I am finding school to be most enjoyable. I stumbled upon a clique of girls which led to my being here."

Shizune finished putting a band-aid on her palm. "High school is full of different people, so you will meet many types of groups here. You will also make friends here; that is the beauty of going to school. If you have any troubles, come to the infirmary for advice since the guidance counselor doesn't know your situation."

"Thank you very much, Shizune-Sensei." Hinata gave a warm smile. "Thank you for also treating my wounds. I should return to the classroom before lunch ends."

Hinata gave a bow and left the infirmary.

"What a sweet child. She is too formal and polite for her age. Hopefully school will loosen her up a bit." Tsunade laid on bed once more.

"Oh, no you don't! Get out of here and finish your work!"

* * *

><p>Hinata wandered around the school for the last 10 minutes of lunch to familiarize herself. She walked the side of the school to see greenery line the perimeter of the school.<p>

"Come on guys. There's only one of him and eight of us. He can't possibly take us all down."

Hinata went to the source of the voice and hid behind thick vegetation.

There was a group ambushing a single person. All the boys in the group look ape-like in size compared to the lone one.

Hinata would not stand for bullying and looked around for a way to help. There was no one in sight to come to the boy's rescue. She couldn't reveal herself to them or her cover would be blown. She caught sight of some small rocks in the soil. When they all rushed to fight, Hinata threw the rocks at three of the boys' legs. The projectiles aimed at the back of their knees, causing them to buckled and fall ungracefully.

It seemed that Hinata's help was not needed. The boy was single handedly dealing each blow effectively. He made no unnecessary movements as Hinata watched in amazement.

Before she knew it the fight was over. Now that Hinata wasn't mesmerized by the poetic movements, she recognized the boy. _'Oh no! Is that…?'_

The boy was looking at the three small rocks Hinata had thrown. She took this as a sign to exit the scene silently, before he noticed her.

"Someone tried to help me?" He knelt down and picked up a stone. He glanced around the area for signs of another presence.

The rest of the day, Hinata was in deep thought panicking. _'No, no, no, no! What do I do now? Why is he in this school? How did I not research this beforehand? Oh dear…THE POLICE COMMISSIONER'S SON!'_

* * *

><p>Yeah…This story… I might drop this… School is getting too stressful for me and I won't have time to write this anymore. I had a plan for this, but now it's all hazy and I cannot write out my ideas as well anymore.<p>

I am giving this up to anyone who wants to continue this. I'm sorry, I really can't continue this. ;3;

Sorry, I won't give this up to just anyone. I would like for this to be written in a good format (details, plot direction, etc). If anyone wants to continue this, I would like to see a previous writing so I can get a sample in how the other would be writing it. I will offer assistance in editing and giving some ideas to the story when I hand this over.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! I'm back…(Yes I was procrastinating from school work to do this…BAD ME! T3T) Well, I made a second chapter. I hope you enjoy.

'_italics' _= thinking

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>"Neji-Niisan, there is trouble." Those were the first words Hinata said when Neji approached her in the deserted street.<p>

Neji's widened eyes from the news quickly narrowed into a glare. He glanced across the corner of his eye to scan the area for danger.

"No, Neji-Niisan." Hinata gave a small smile at Neji's overprotective behavior. The smile dissipated to a serious face. "The police commissioner's son is enrolled in the school."

Neji frowned. He knew what that meant. It would not be safe since Hinata's secret could be revealed and she would not have another chance for a normal teenage life. "I give my deepest apologies, Hinata-Sama. I only looked for schools without rival groups' affiliation. I should have broadened my search to the police as well."

"It is my fault as well. I was helping in the search and did not see this predicament." Hinata sighed in contempt. "What should I do now?"

"Everything should be fine. The police commissioner's son has never seen you before. The past years, you were not exposed to the outside so there is no guarantee that you are the Hyuuga leader's daughter. As long as you do not draw attention to yourself he will not suspect you, Hinata-Sama."

Hinata thought over that method. After the death of her mother, her father focused most of his attention on her younger sister, Hanabi. _'Father spent all of Hanabi's childhood training her to become a strong family head. One I could never be.'_

When Hinata was young, she was very weak and timid for a toddler. It did not fit in with the yakuza background. Her father didn't want to bring her to social gatherings so she would not bring shame to him. Hinata spent her childhood within the compounds. Her only companions were the servants and some lower branch members, but they only saw Hinata as a princess: their Ojou-Sama.

Neji saw Hinata's face. She did not have the inexpressive face of the Hyuuga family that could hide emotions so it was easy to tell something was wrong. "Hinata-Sama." _'She is thinking of the past again.'_

"Oh. I apologize, I was lost in thought." Hinata covered her previous expression into a sheepish smile.

Neji put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "You do not have to worry. Everyone acknowledges you for who you are. Your father has accepted you two years ago."

Hinata was shocked at Neji's sudden show of affection, one rarely shown in the Hyuuga Family, and leaned in with a warm smile. "Thank you Neji-Niisan." Hinata did not question how he knew what she was thinking because Neji always seemed to be in tune with her.

'_Neji-Niisan is right. I do not have to worry. The police commissioner's son is no problem; I only have to stay out of his radar and I can continue my high school life.'_

* * *

><p>"So, Hinata. What clubs are you gonna join?" Shikamaru said during lunch.<p>

"U-Umm…I don't r-really know. The b-book club and cooking c-club seem i-interesting."

Chouji's eyes lit up. "If you join the cooking club, I can be your taste tester."

Hinata giggled. "O-Okay!"

* * *

><p>Hinata rounded a corner and stopped. A few classrooms down were the pink haired girl's crew. They were surrounding Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata found out the name of the commissioner's son and other information last night. <em>'I just stepped into this hallway; it would be unnatural for me to avoid someone I have not met.'<em>

Hinata shadowed a person while she walked past them. She made sure not to make eye contact and keep them looking forward. In the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke looking in her direction when she turned a corner.

'_Was he staring at me? No Hinata. Do not get ahead of yourself now. Think with a calm mind.'_ Hinata's heart was pounding so any rational thinking she had turned to anxiousness.

* * *

><p>"Hey. You're a Hyuuga right?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed in distain.<p>

"What if I am?" Pearl eyes glared back at him.

'_Oh no! What is Neji-Niisan doing?'_ Hinata once again stumbled upon a scene in the back of the school, but now Neji was being confronted by Sasuke. She had dived into the shrubbery to see what this would unfold.

Neji folded his arms. "Who are you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke's frown deepened.

"Oh?" Neji smirked. "You are from that family of policemen: the Uchihas. Am I correct?"

He knew he did not need to answer that. "What are you doing here Hyuuga?"

"Is it not obvious? I am gaining a mediocre education to apply to good use and gain a hardworking, underpaid job." Neji's serious face did not match the sardonic words he said.

Sasuke grit his teeth and clenched his hands in annoyance. "Hyuuga, don't play dumb."

Hinata quietly laughed. _'The Uchiha is losing his temper. Whoever loses his control loses the battle.'_

"I believe I am doing extremely well academically provided by my excellent grades." Neji gave a taunting smirk. _'This guy is interesting.'_

Sasuke was getting more agitated. His fist was aching to land a hard blow on Neji's face. _'Damn! This guy…He's almost as annoying as aniki.'_

The school bell tune signaled that lunch break was over.

"As much as I would like to have your company, school seems to preside over you." Neji turned to leave the scene.

"Hold it." Sasuke glared at his receding back when he stopped. "Don't do anything stupid. I'm watching you."

Neji looked over his shoulder and smirked. "I never do anything stupid." He turned the corner and left Sasuke standing there alone.

"Damn it!" Sasuke hit his fist against the wall. _'I hate dealing with guys like him.'_

Hinata watched as this all unfolded. _'What does Neji-Niisan think he will gain from doing this?'_ She saw Sasuke leave for class. Hinata went in the other direction to go to her class as well.

* * *

><p>"Neji-Niisan, what were your intentions in provoking the Uchiha?" Hinata and Neji were within the Hyuuga compounds, sparring.<p>

Neji launched a hit towards Hinata's shoulder. "You were there Hinata-Sama?" At the time Neji was having fun with the Uchiha that he ignored his surroundings.

"Yes." Hinata bent over backwards to avoid the assault and did a backwards handspring to connect her foot to Neji's chin.

Neji blocked the attack and pulled back. Hinata landed in a crouched predatory position in case of another attack from Neji. She pulled herself back up and smiled. "The clock ran out. Shall we have some tea?"

Neji nodded. Their two hour fight resulted in no victor. He could see that Hinata was getting stronger every time they sparred.

A servant served two cups of jasmine tea and left. Neji reached for his cup after Hinata did and drank in time with Hinata. "I wanted the Uchiha to not be suspicious of you and focus his attention on me. I want you to enjoy your days in high school."

"Neji-Niisan…" Hinata was shocked. She glanced down at her tea and gripped at the teacup. "You did not need to do that. I would have been fine on my own. The Uchiha will never leave you alone and now _you _would not enjoy your school days."

"Do not worry, Hinata-Sama. This is what I had chosen. Were you not the one to allow me to do whatever I please?" Neji smiled warmly and took the hot teacup away from Hinata's hands to allow them to cool. "And, will I really not enjoy high school?"

Hinata saw Neji's smirking face and laughed. "No. I could see you were enjoying teasing him."

"Then there is nothing to worry about, is there Hinata-Sama?"

* * *

><p>"Hyuuga."<p>

Hinata stopped mixing the batter for her cupcakes and turned to the voice behind her.

Sasuke was standing there. "I need to talk to you."

"M-M-Me?" Hinata's eyes widened.

"Yes, you." Sasuke sighed at the girl's stuttering.

"B-But why?"

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled her. "Follow me first."

Hinata stumbled along with Sasuke. She saw the looks on the cooking club members' faces as she left the room. _'Oh no…He is going to make things difficult for me now.'_

Sasuke had pulled her all the way to the roof. He let go and faced Hinata. "Are you related to Hyuuga Neji?" Sasuke had learned of Neji's name when he heard girls gossiping about the hot new student with white eyes.

Hinata had to choose her words carefully now or everything would be exposed. "I-I am a distant c-cousin. I have n-never made c-contact with Neji-San b-before."

"Hm…" Sasuke looked Hinata over. "All right then."

"I-I-Is that all?"

"Yeah. I'm done." Sasuke walked away to leave the roof, leaving Hinata alone.

When she saw Sasuke's back disappear, she turned around towards the railing. In Hinata's mind, she was fuming. _'What does that Uchiha think he is doing? Did he __**not**__ see the situation in the clubroom? Are all Uchihas this arrogant to not care about others? Hopefully he will no longer contact me or I will have to deal with his fangirls every time.'_

As expected, when Hinata returned to the clubroom she was greeted with questions and accusations. It kept her from making her cupcakes. _'That Uchiha…'_

* * *

><p>"Hinata-Sama. Is everything all right?"<p>

"Oh, sorry Neji-Niisan. I spaced out just then." Hinata shook herself out of thought. "Did the Uchiha talk to you today?"

"No. I did not see him at all today."

Hinata frowned. _'So it was only me he was harassing? Neji-Niisan is different. A guy would not have to deal with the harassment from other classmates. Especially since Neji-Niisan is handsome.'_

When Hinata went silent, Neji asked his first question again in concern. She waved it off with a light laugh before they entered the Hyuuga household. When in the Hyuuga home it's best to not show emotion against all the stone-faced Hyuugas because, to them, emotions show weakness. Many have come to accept that showing emotion is not a weakness, but there are still some traditional people who have not changed their views. Even though, Hinata was not afraid of showing her smile. Neji, on the other hand, had his mouth in a thin line with a serious expression.

* * *

><p>Hinata stood absolutely still and obedient to any movements being made. The maids were there to change her into a formal, purple kimono with a flower-pattern design. Today, there were people from another clans coming for a special banquet. Hinata stared at the reflection in the mirror as her hair was pinned up with flower ornaments.<p>

"There, Ojou-Sama! You look beautiful." After a few touches of makeup, the maid looked at her work proudly.

Hinata looked at the person in the mirror. It was completely different than who she was. It made her look delicate like a doll. Although, she had to admit that the handiwork was topnotch. "Thank you Rina-San, Nanako-San. It looks wonderful. You two are amazing!"

Hinata's smile was contagious as the two maids also smiled. Whenever someone is in Hinata's company, it is warming and relaxing that a smile will creep on their face without their knowledge.

"You are a natural beauty, Ojou-Sama." Rina said with a giggle.

Nanako chipped in. "Of course! We didn't do much."

They excused themselves after making sure everything was perfect to allow Hinata some time alone before the event.

Hinata was left staring at the mirror. Sure, she looked beautiful but it made her seem like someone she's not: a fragile princess for a strong prince. That is what her father wanted. This party was to find a suitable fiancé for Hinata. Of course, she did not approve of this but Hinata couldn't voice her opinion. She was to act as the perfect daughter and later as the perfect wife. Hinata touched the mirror of her face with sullen expression. _'This isn't who I am!'_

* * *

><p>This story seems to be more interesting than my essays! Dx RAAAAWR! I should really buckle down now.. I have so much to do.<p>

But yea! This story is still up for adoption. xD I just felt like writing whatever comes to mind in this story. Most of my previous stories are incomplete and I think I won't be completing them anytime soon… :/ Sorry!

Your reviews really encourage me to continue. Thanks for them~ :D


End file.
